


Panghimagas

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Series: Bebserye [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brgy. 365 presents, Crack, Dessert by Darwin, FB Messenger Chat, M/M, Tagalog, drabble lang, hahah, korni pero sigi, pinoy vibes
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Simula ng naging official sila Kyungsoo at Jongin, ang FB stands for "Forever Beb".





	Panghimagas

Nag-umpisa na ulit ang klase this sem. Pero walang pakialam si Jongin kase natapos man ang taon at bakasyon, nagsimula naman ang bagong yugto sa kanyang buhay pag-ibig.

 

Kahit na nabawasan ng ilang oras ang pagkikita nila Jongin at Kyungsoo sa EXOTICS dahil sa kani-kanilang schedule sa school ay nakakagawa naman sila ng paraan. Laking papasalamat ni Jongin na pinagbuklod sila ng poong maykapal sa iisang pader sa maynila. Si Jongin ay taga-MAPUA habang si Kyungsoo naman ay isang PLMayer. Inihahalintulad pa nga niya ang kanilang pagmamahalan sa historical walls of Intramuros na subok na ng panahon sa tatag. Masyadong futuristic si Jongin kase wala pa nga silang isang buwan ni Kyungsoo pero nag-celebrate naman na daw sila ng kanilang <i>weeksary.</i>

 

  
Ngayong miyerkules ay sabay halos ang kanilang break. Syempre, alam mo na ang routine sa buhay ng mga may jowa na. FB messenger mode na ang dalawa. Kung kaya lang kunin ng mga langgam ang ubod ng tamis na palitan ng salita ng dalawa, malamang pinutakte na sila ng itim at pulang langgam isama mo pa ang malupet na collaboration ng mga sadistang antik tirador ng mga taong nakayapak at tambay sa malalaking puno ng mangga.

 

 

  
**Jongin Kim:** Beb, pwede ka nilang gayahin pero di ka nila pwedeng i-duplicate...

 **Kyungsoo Do:** Beb kain muna bago chat

 **Jongin Kim:**  pero beb....meron kang something na kakaiba

 **Jongin Kim:**  na parang gusto kong tikman

 

_Seen at 9:44AM_

 

 **Jongin Kim:**  gusto ko iyon sa isang buong araw nakakaadik na parang may mali

 

_Seen at 9:45AM_

 

 **Jongin Kim:**  anong gaga anong gagawin mo sa panghimagas?

 

_Kyungsoo is typing..._

 

 **Kyungsoo Do:**  papatayin papatayin kita bukod sa dancefloor dancefloor

 **Jongin Kim:**  nagawa mo na beb diba nga patay na patay na ko sayo? ;)

 **Kyungsoo Do:**  haynako beb pasalamat ka love kita.

 **Jongin Kim:**  opo alam ko po thank u po sa lahat lahat beb ko. Beb sayawin namin ni Sehun yung dessert sa foundation day namin. Watch out po!

 **Kyungsoo Do:**  kaya pala e. Sunduin mo ba ko beb later?

 **Jongin Kim:**  kailangan pa bang imemorize yan? Sunduin kita kahit til we're 70~~~~

 

_Seen at 9:59AM_

 

 **Jongin Kim:**  seenzone talaga ako kapag may na-detect kang lyrics galing sa thinking out loud, theme song nga natin yun beb ee. :(

 **Kyungsoo Do:**  nagkakataon lang beb na di nakareply agad. Hihi sorry po ;*

 **Jongin Kim:** okay lang kase may kiss mo eh. :** Wait mo na lang ako sa mcdo later? Kain tayo aldub meal.

 **Kyungsoo Do:** okay beb. See u later. Love u

 **Jongin Kim:**  yep yep, can't wait! Love u too tonkatsu.

 **Kyungsoo Do:**  whatever may forever! ;) <3


End file.
